


Can't Make You Love Me

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tenth of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Make You Love Me

_Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars_  
_For a chance today, it's incomparable_  
_I might be sitting with the movie stars_  
_Everybody says that I just have it all_  
  
_Just the thought of being close to you_  
_It's incomparable_  
_I should be happy with the life I live_  
_And the things I do  
_ _Seems like I have it all_

_But I can't make you love me_  
_Is it my life or the things I do?_  
_Can't make you love me  
_ _I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

 

  


Rachel looked down at her phone. Still no messages. She sighed. She wasn’t sure why she thought this time would be any different than the last time, or the time before that, or the one before that, or any time in the last two months. _She’s not going to answer, and if she does, it won’t be what you want. Stop obsessing_. Her mind drifted to the other girl, images of a younger version of herself talking and laughing with the blonde. She thought about how happy she’d been back then, even though she’d been hiding a huge secret. Before she could get too lost in her memories, she was pulled back to reality by a nervous-looking PA who barely looked like he was old enough to be in high school. 

“Miss Berry? You’re on in five.” She was appearing on Conan’s season premiere. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. As she heard her name being announced, she stole one more quick glace at her phone, then walked out from backstage, smiling and waving, like she always did. 

~~~ 

It had been six years since she’d left Lima and moved to New York City. She’d been accepted to Julliard, but NYU offered a full ride to their theater program, so she opted for that instead. It ended up being the best decision she ever made, because just a week after moving into her dorm, she bumped into Jesse St. James in Starbucks. He seemed happy to see her, and after some coaxing and a profuse apology for how he treated her, she agreed to have dinner with him. He was entering his junior year at Tisch and had began garnering some attention from off-off-Broadway producers. He had really matured since the last time she’d seen him at Regionals your sophomore year. He was still ambitious, but he was more realistic about his goals and expectations and was no longer the self-important divo he had been. He spoke with such passion she couldn’t help but hang on to every word, and he was still unbelievably charming. 

He became her closest friend in New York, and six months later when he sat she down in his apartment and admitted that he was gay, she couldn’t help but laugh as she told him not to worry, so was she. He looked shocked for a minute, then started laughing with her. A year later, as he was preparing to graduate, he asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend, at least for a little while. He didn’t want to hide who he was, but he wanted to stand out and make sure people noticed him; he didn’t want to be written off as just another show queen with stars in his eyes. The “relationship” lasted almost two years, until she were getting ready to graduate herself. He’d secretly been dating an adorable and super-talented up-and-coming actor named Devin, and things were starting to get serious, so they decided to go public with their relationship. Jesse made sure Rachel didn’t come off looking like the oblivious girlfriend; he was very clear in telling anyone who asked that she did it as a favor to him, and she knew he was gay long before he asked her to be his beard. 

Rachel didn’t date much in college, she was busy with classes and shows and pretending to date Jesse. There were a few girls here and there, but none of them stuck. Jesse liked to tease her about her very specific type (pretty, blonde, light eyes, toned body), until one day they were going through a box of old pictures they’d found buried in Rachel’s closet. There were pictures of all the glee kids hanging out by the pool, on stage performing, dressed up in ridiculous costumes for Halloween, all kinds of goofy high school memories. He didn’t think anything of it until he came across a picture of Quinn and Rachel from a party their senior year. They were holding each other tightly, their foreheads pressed together, and they both had their eyes closed and blissful smiles on their faces. Rachel rarely talked about Quinn, only mentioning her if it was absolutely necessary or if she was directly asked, but even then she would change the subject as quickly as possible without it being obvious. Rachel saw him staring at the picture, and without saying a word, she knew he knew. 

Nothing had ever actually happened between herself and Quinn in high school, but that didn’t mean Rachel hadn’t wanted it. After all the baby drama sophomore year, they started talking outside of glee, as Rachel needed someone to vent to about all the stupid things Finn did and Quinn, having dated him, was the perfect choice. Talking led to hanging out, which led to sleepovers, and before either of them realized what was happening, they’d become inseparable. Rachel knew her feeling for Quinn were much deeper than just a close friendship, but she was terrified of ruining the best relationship she’d ever had so she kept her mouth shut and tried not to think about how badly she wanted to shove Quinn up against the lockers and kiss her until she couldn’t remember her own name. Rachel and Finn barely lasted until the end of the year, and by senior year they’d decided to stay just friends. Quinn dated Sam for most of the rest of high school, breaking up right before graduation, after they’d won Prom King and Queen for the second year in a row. After graduation, Rachel left for New York while Quinn headed to California to study at Stanford, and they lost touch. 

She tried to get over Quinn, she really did. She threw herself into school and performing and her career and tried to date other girls, but no matter how hard she tried, the blonde was always there in the back of her mind, and none of the girls she met could even come close. She’d been doing well and hadn’t thought of the other girl in weeks when one day she walked into the Starbucks near the theater at which she she’d been rehearsing, and walking directly into someone on their way out. She mumbled an apology without looking up, but when she did, she found herself looking into hazel eyes she hadn’t seen in six years. 

\--- 

While it may have appeared to the outside world that high school was a great time for Quinn (minus that whole baby thing that everyone conveniently forgot about as soon as she put her Cheerio uniform back on), deep down she hated it. She hated the superficiality and the lies people told in order to fit it, not that she wasn’t guilty of doing that as well, and she hated that she had to fit a certain mold in order to be popular and have friends. Had she been anyone besides Quinn Fabray, her friendship with Rachel during their junior and senior years would have been mocked and probably would have cost her her popularity, but she was the HBIC and Head Cheerio and had Santana and Puck by her side, so no one dared mess with her. 

She wasn’t quite sure what happened with Rachel or how they got to be so close without either of them noticing, but she didn’t mind. Rachel was her best friend, the one person she trusted more than anyone else in the world. Which was why, when she realized that her feelings for Rachel were more than friendly, she swore she’d never, ever tell the other girl, lest she risk losing her friendship. It was easier to suppress her feelings when she and Rachel were both dating other people, so when Finn and Rachel broke up senior year, she threw herself into her relationship with Sam. He was a nice guy and a good friend, but she wasn’t the least bit attracted to him. She tried to fake it, but she could feel his interest slipping, so one night she invited him over and tearfully confessed that she was really gay and hopelessly in love with Rachel but she couldn’t give into her feelings so she needed him to stay fake dating her until they were done with high school and Quinn could get away. Sam just hugged her and kissed the side of her head, and promised he’d help in whatever way he could. She didn’t think it was fair to force celibacy on him just because she had no interest in sleeping with him, so she gave him permission to date other girls, as long as no one at WMHS found out. He ended up meeting a girl from Carmel and they secretly dated for all of senior year, then went to college together.

Quinn knew that Rachel was going to school in New York, so even though Columbia was her first choice, she opted to go to Stanford instead, because it was in California and as far from Rachel as she could get. She dated a few girls in college, but none of them could compare to Rachel, so none of the relationships lasted. She moved to L.A. after graduating from Stanford, but she hated how fake everything was. All anyone did was show off how much money they had and how successful they were by hiring bodyguards and paying for extravagant meals and buying unnecessary gifts, just because they could. It reminded her of high school. She left L.A. after only a year and moved to New York City, where she’d gotten a job working for a photographer. She was a little wary about living in the same city as Rachel, but she figured with 8 million people, the chances of them bumping into each other were pretty low. 

She’d been living in New York for eight months when it happened. She was on her way to a meeting with a potential client and was distracted as she hurried out of Starbucks. It wasn’t the one she usually went to, but she’d been running a few minutes late and opted to stop at the one closer to where they were meeting instead. It was times like those that she was grateful there were 250 Starbuckses in Manhattan, it meant she could get her grande double Vanilla soy latte on pretty much every other block. She was focused on the file containing important information about the client and not watching where she was going, and she walked right into someone. She barely looked up as she quickly apologized and went to move around the other person when she caught a whiff of a familiar musky perfume and looked up. She gasped and nearly tripped again as someone else walked out of the shop behind her, but strong arms caught her before she fell. 

“You alright there?” 

That _voice_. Even though she hadn’t heard it live in six years, she still remembered exactly how it sounded, and she often heard it playing in her head, particularly on nights when she was feeling lonely. Despite what was going on in her head, she knew she couldn’t just stand there, so pulled herself together and stood up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Sorry bout that. I’m usually much more graceful, I swear. I’ve gotta get going, I have a meeting…” She trailed off. _God you sound like an idiot. First time you see her in six years and this is the impression you make. Well done. Just go, before you make an even bigger fool of yourself._ She turned to walk away with what was left of her dignity, but a hand on her stopped her. 

“Quinn, it’s been six years. I think I at least deserve a hello, maybe even a hug.” Rachel smiled. _She looks incredible. California was clearly very good to her._  

Quinn nodded and moved forward to embrace the other woman. They hugged each other close, and Quinn couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her lips as her body pressed against Rachel’s, though she hoped Rachel hadn’t heard it. _I’d almost forgotten how much I missed her._ They pulled away and smiled at each other. _She looks really great. New York has done her well._ They just stood there looking at each other, neither quite able to believe what they were seeing. Six years was a long time not to see a person. Someone behind Rachel cleared their throat, and for the first time Quinn noticed the large man dressed all in black and the pretty, well-dressed woman standing there. Rachel saw Quinn look behind her and suddenly remembered they weren’t alone. “Quinn, this is Michelle, my agent, and Robbie, my bodyguard. Shell, Rob, this is Quinn Fabray, a friend of mine from high school.” 

Quinn smiled politely and shook both their hands. “It’s very nice to meet you and I hate to run like this, but I’m already late for a meeting.” She started walking down the street in the direction of the office when she heard her name and turned. 

“Quinn, wait! Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? It’s been six years, I’m sure we have tons to catch up on.” 

Quinn paused to think for a moment as though she was checking a mental calendar, even though she knew she had no plans and her head was screaming “ _YES!”_. She dug out one of her business cards and handed it to Rachel. “That sounds lovely, I think I’m free. Call me and we’ll figure out the details, I really have to go. It was nice seeing you!” She turned and hurried down the street; she really was late, but she also just needed to get away from Rachel before she said something else stupid. ‘ _That sounds lovely’? What, are you a little old grandma now? Real smooth Fabray._ She forced her brain to shut up as she entered the office, apologizing for her tardiness and beginning the meeting. 

\--- 

Rachel couldn’t remember the last time she was so nervous about a date. Not that it was a date, it was just two old friends eating together and catching up. She was just a little thrown because it was Quinn, the girl she’d been in love with since she was 16 and who she hadn’t seen in six years. It was perfectly understandable that she was stressed. She wanted the night to be perfect, so she called in a favor to a fancy restaurant she thought would impress Quinn, and reserved the best table. She preordered the most expensive wine she could think of and arranged for car to pick Quinn up from her apartment and bring her to the restaurant. It was going to be perfect. It had to be. 

\--- 

Quinn was exhausted by the time she finally got back to her apartment. She kicked her shoes off and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to take off her dress first. Rachel had really gone over the top. She wasn’t mad really, she was actually quite flattered, but she was a little disappointed. She didn’t want to believe that Rachel was so shallow and petty that she felt the need to show off her wealth in order to get attention, but that was certainly how it appeared. When it was just them talking, Quinn almost felt like she was seventeen again and talking to her best friend, but then some expensive entrée or champagne would materialize and she was reminded of where she was. It was sweet of Rachel to go through so much trouble just for her, but Quinn wasn’t interested in that kind of relationship. It was because of those kinds of people that Quinn left Los Angeles in the first place, she wasn’t about to get involved with someone like that here, even just as friends. it made her a little sad; she really wanted to reconnect with Rachel and become friends again (if not more, she’d heard rumors about Rachel’s sexuality and wasn’t so sure they were all false), but not this Rachel. She wanted _her_ Rachel, the Rachel she was best friends with, who made her feel like the most important person in the world, the Rachel she was (still, if she was honest) in love with, but it seemed like that girl no longer existed, and Quinn wasn’t sure she wanted to know this new Rachel. 

\--- 

Rachel tried texting Quinn the day after their dinner, but got no response until much later, and all it said was ‘ _sry, busy day. It was nice seeing u & catchin up, thx for dinner.’_ She was disappointed, but figured the other woman really was just busy. She waited a few days before texting her again asking if she was free for dinner but didn’t get a response for three days, and even then it was just _‘sry I didn’t answer, work’s been crazy. i cant do dinner, got a work thing.’_ So she tried again the next week, _‘sry, work. u know what its like. i’ll be in boston for the wknd, sry’_ ; and the week after, _‘college roomie is visiting, sry’_ ; and the one after that, _‘i haven’t been feeling well, I don’t wanna get u sick and hurt your voice.’_ Even though she got rejected every time, Rachel still texted Quinn every Tuesday morning, asking about dinner on Friday. Quinn never texted back promptly, it was always hours later, sometimes days, that Rachel got whatever excuse Quinn had come up with this week. Rachel didn’t understand it, what had she done wrong? She wasn’t stupid, she knew Quinn was avoiding her. She just didn’t know why. 

~~~ 

Rachel walked off stage after her interview with Conan smiling and waving, but her smile disappeared the second she was hidden from the audience and cameras. She liked Conan and was happy to be on his show, but she just wasn’t in the mood that night. She’d been dealing with Quinn’s rejection every week for two months at this point, and it was starting to wear her down. _Maybe I should just give up, she’s obviously not interested in seeing me. I just don’t understand why_. She sighed. There was a party she was expected to go to after they finished taping, but she really wasn’t feeling it, so she called Michelle and asked her to get her out of it, then called Jesse. She knew he was probably with Devin and would bitch about leaving, but he was her best friend and she needed him. 

Jesse arrived at her apartment 10 minutes after she got back, and came prepared with pizza, a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes. He knew how Rachel felt about Quinn and he knew how much it hurt her to be so close to her again, but still so far away. They opened the tequila and poured shots, downing two each before Jesse suggested eating the pizza so they’d have some food in their stomachs. Rachel agreed and quickly ate two slices before reaching for the liquor and pouring herself another shot. Jesse knew she needed to talk, but he also knew that if he pushed her, she would shut down and just get trashed, so he waited until she was ready. 

An hour later, the pizza was little more than a few discarded crusts and the tequila was two-thirds empty. Jesse sat on the couch with Rachel leaning against him. The TV was on, but neither of them was really watching. Rachel took a sip of the water Jesse insisted she drink and sighed. 

“What did I do wrong, J? I picked the best restaurant, the best drinks, I sent a car to pick her up, what more does she want from me?” Jesse pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He had a pretty good idea of what was wrong, he’d suspected it since Rachel recounted the entire evening for him the next day, but he knew that if he said anything before Rachel was ready to hear it, she would ignore him and do things her way, even if that was what got her into trouble in the first place. She was stubborn like that. 

“Sweetie, do you remember Quinn telling you why she moved here from LA?” 

Rachel thought for a moment. “She got a job.” 

Jesse shook his head. “She did get a job here, but that’s not why she left. She told you the real reason was because she didn’t like how fake things were out there. She hated how people threw around money like it was nothing as an attempt to impress others and show off how successful they were. Do you remember that?” 

Rachel paused, then nodded. Jesse turned her body so he could look at her. “Ok, now think about what you did when you went out. You picked an expensive restaurant, fancy wine, sent a showy car to get her…” He watched as realization slowly dawned on her. “I’m not saying it’s bad to do those things, it’s just not what everyone likes and it’s not right for every situation. I think that’s why she’s been ignoring you; she doesn’t want to be a part of a world where money and material success are all anyone cares about.” 

“But I’m not like that! She knows that! How could she think so little of me?” Rachel looked like she was on the verge of tears. Jesse cupped her face with his hands and looked her in the eye. “Sweetie, of course you’re not like that. Just just wanted it to be nice for her, I know. I think deep down, she knows that too. But it’s been six years since you guys last saw each other, a lot can change in that time. Think about it, last time you saw each other, she had a boyfriend and you were still closeted. Now you’re both out and fabulous. That’s a huge difference. For all she knows, you’re a completely different person. You need to show her even though you’ve grown up and matured, underneath you’re the same dorky Rachel Berry you were at seventeen.” 

Rachel lightly slapped his shoulder. “Hey! I was not dorky.” Jesse raised his eyebrow. “Ok, maybe a little. But that’s besides the point. I need to figure out a way to—wait.” Rachel stopped talking and turned to stare at him. “Did you say she’s gay?” Jesse nodded, unable to hide the smile that was creeping across his face. “Quinn Fabray is a lesbian? Are you sure? How do you know?” Rachel’s mind was racing. _If Quinn is gay, then maybe I do have a chance, which means that my apology needs to be extra perfect, since it would be doubling as a first date. Assuming Quinn was amenable to the idea of dating me. Oh god, what if she’s totally not interested and I freak her out? Or worse, what if I already destroyed my one chance with her? oh god oh god oh god…._  

Jesse smirked when Rachel got quiet, knowing what was going on in her head. “Yes, she definitely bats for your team. I know because 1) unlike you, I pay attention when people talk, and based on what you told me about the conversations you guys had over dinner, she was definitely dropping hints. And 2) one of the sound guys on Devin’s new show went to school with Sam and they stayed friendly, and he asked Sam about Quinn. Apparently she had a bit of a crush on you, and only stayed with him so she’s have something to focus on other than how much she wanted to ravish you under the bleachers. So I think it’s safe to say that apologizing for being an idiot by taking her on a date is a very good idea. I’ll even help you plan it so you don’t screw up again.” 

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him. He was right though, she was going to need help. This had to be the most perfect date ever. She was about to start throwing out ideas for what they could do, when she realized something. 

“How am I going to get her to agree to go out with me at all? She’s been avoiding me for two months.” 

Jesse grinned. “Don’t worry about that. I have a plan.” 

\--- 

Quinn sat at the table in the corner of her usual Starbucks, like she did every day she didn’t have to rush to a meeting. She liked the spot because she could see the people passing on the street, but if she didn’t want them to see her, she could just move to the other side of the table and she was safely hidden from view. She sipped her drink slowly, as it was still very hot, as she flipped through a portfolio of someone who wanted to intern for her. She wasn’t paying attention to the other people in the shop, and it took her a moment to notice the shadow that covered half her table, alerting her to the presence of another person. She ignored them at first, assuming they would go away, but when the shadow didn’t leave, she put down her work, preparing to tell them off. When she looked up and saw who it was, however, the words died in her throat. 

“Hello Quinn. I don’t mean to interrupt you, but I have a favor to ask you and you’ve been ignoring me, so I decided to just come ask you in person. It seemed like the most effective solution. Do you mind?” 

Quinn shook her head. She wasn’t really sure what the other woman had in mind, but she couldn’t help but be a little curious. Rachel smiled. “Fabulous. Now, Quinn. I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we saw each other. I was out of line assuming that you would be impressed by such material wealth, and for that I am sorry. I should have known better, I was just nervous and wanted that evening to be perfect, and in the process I made it everything but. So I’m asking you to forgive me, and to give me a second chance to do it right. Oh, and I’m also asking you to go on a date with me. I figured I could combine my apology and our potential first date into one outing so it would be easier to fit into your schedule. That is, if you accept my apology. And if you’re willing to give me a chance and go out with me.” 

Quinn was silent as she processed everything Rachel said. _Did she really just ask me out? Oh my god, is this real life? Rachel Berry just asked to take me out on a date. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ She took a deep breath. _Ok. Get yourself together. Be cool. You’re in control here, she’s waiting for you. Just relax and pretend you aren’t completely freaking out inside, and it will be fine. She asked you out, she’s obviously interested. That’s the hard part. You’ve already got her, now you just have to go get her._  

Rachel bit on her bottom lip nervously as she waited for Quinn to answer. She watched as the blonde processed her request and considered it, then as she took a sip of her latte before she spoke. 

“That seems like a reasonable proposition. I’m free tomorrow night, pick me up at seven?” 

Rachel’s jaw dropped slightly. _Did she actually just say yes?_ She’d wanted Quinn to say yes, she’d hoped she’s say yes, but she didn’t expect it to actually happen. _Say something, idiot. You just got her to agree to go out with you, don’t scare her away yet_. “I, um. Ok. That sounds good. I’ll see you at seven tomorrow night.” 

Rachel stood there awkwardly for a moment, as though she wasn’t sure what she should do, then blushed and turned around and left. Quinn just shook her head and smiled, turning back to her work. _Now_ there’s _the Rachel Berry I remember._  

\---

If Rachel thought she was nervous last time she had dinner with Quinn, she didn’t have words for what she was feeling as the clock ticked closer and closer to seven o’clock. She’d already changed her outfit four times, and would have changed again if Jesse hadn’t threatened to hide her Funny Girl DVD if she even considered going back into the closet (he actually said those words, which caused Devin, who was sitting on the couch watching the whole thing unfold, to burst out laughing, earning him a death glare from Rachel). Just before she left the apartment, Rachel turned back and looked at Jesse with a worried expression on her face. Jesse just shook his head and smiled, and blew her a kiss before settling in on the couch next to Devin, who gave Rachel a thumbs up and a smile. She smiled back, a silent thank you, and headed out to get Quinn.

\--- 

Four hours later, Rachel was walking Quinn back to her apartment, their fingers laced together. The date had gone spectacularly well; everything Rachel planned worked out perfectly, and she successfully avoided saying anything too dumb or embarrassing. After she picked Quinn up they walked to this tiny, hole-in-the-wall burger place that Rachel knew about that had the best bacon cheeseburgers in the city, and even though she wasn’t a fan of bacon, she knew Quinn loved it. They got their food to go and went over to Central Park, where they had a little picnic. When they finished eating, they went for a walk around the park, stopping periodically to listen to the various groups playing live music. Every so often, their hands would brush as they walked, causing one or both of them to blush. After the fifth time it happened, Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel’s hand. Rachel’s face broke out in a huge grin, and they continued walking hand in hand for the rest of the evening. 

By the time they reached Quinn’s doorstep, neither of them wanted the night to end. They’d talked about just about everything over the course of the night, except the nature of their feelings for each other. They both admitted they’d had crushes in high school, but they didn’t discuss what that meant now. They walked up the stairs to the door and Rachel waited while Quinn searched through her bag for her keys. When she found them, she turned back to Rachel and smiled. 

“So, I had a really great time tonight. Thank you.” 

Rachel smiled back. “You’re welcome. Thank _you_ for agreeing to come out with me, especially after how I acted last time. You really had no reason to say yes.” 

Quinn stepped forward and placed her hands on Rachel’s hips. “Of course I was going to say yes. You were my best friend in high school and I had a huge crush on you, I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have the date I never got to have. Besides, while you were cute back then, you’re _really_ hot now, and it’s my personal philosophy to never say no when a gorgeous woman asks me out. Unless I’m already with one, in which case the other one can suck it.” 

Rachel grinned. “I know I should probably be mature and say something sweet and charming here, but all I can think to say is ‘you think I’m gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to date me…’ Sorry.” 

Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel a little closer. She ducked her head so her mouth was next to Rachel’s ear, and spoke softly. “You’re right, though. I do think you’re gorgeous, I do want to date you and I would really, really like to kiss you right now.” 

Quinn licked the shell of Rachel’s ear and pulled back. Rachel swallowed thickly, then looked up and locked her eyes with Quinn’s. “You know, I have a personal philosophy to never say no when a beautiful woman wants to kiss me.” 

Quinn raised one eyebrow. “Oh really. Well then-” Before Quinn could get the rest of the sentence out, Rachel surged up and pressed her lips against Quinn’s. Quinn groaned when she felt Rachel’s tongue tracing her lips, and she opened her mouth to allow their tongues to duel. Her grip tightened on Rachel’s hips and she pulled her closer, until Rachel’s body was flush against hers. She moved one hand up to tangle in Rachel’s hair as the other moved down to grab her ass. Rachel moaned and thrust her hips against Quinn’s, forcing Quinn to stumble backwards against the door. Her thigh found its way into between Quinn’s legs and she pushed into Quinn, eliciting a moan from the taller girl. 

They were getting really into it, not caring that they were still standing outside Quinn’s apartment where anyone could see them. Just as Quinn’s hand slipped under Rachel’s shirt, a loud car horn beeped, surprising the girls and snapping them back to reality. They broke apart, both breathing hard. Rachel moved back slightly from where she had Quinn pinned against the doorframe and really looked at the other girl. Her eyes were darker than usual, her lips pink and swollen and slightly parted, her skin flushed, her hair slightly mussed. In short, she looked like sex. Quinn looked back at Rachel, hunger burning in her eyes. 

“Come upstairs.” It wasn’t a request.

Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn on the lips, then intertwined her fingers with Quinn’s and grabbed her bag. “Let’s go, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Can't Make You Love Me, by Britney Spears


End file.
